Satisfied
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because Edward remembers that night, and he just might regret that night for the rest of his days. And he knew, he will never be satisfied. (Hamilton!AU)


**Title:** Satisfied

 **Summary:** Because Edward remembers that night, and he just might regret that night for the rest of his days. And he knew, he will never be satisfied. ( _Hamilton!AU)_

* * *

A cheery atmosphere enveloped the whole hall. There was happy and excited chattering, the hall was decorated by elegant red drapes, beautiful red and white roses was scattered, tables with formally dressed individuals was happily talking to each other, it was Roy Mustang and Winry Elric-Mustang's Reception and amidst all, Winry's brother Edward Elric, faked a smile and tried to act happy for his sister's wedding.

The hall quieted when Roy's Best Man, Maes Hughes, stood up with a grin on his face and raised his glass of champagne. He was a little red in the face and obviously a little bit tipsy but with the merry atmosphere all the invitees just seemed excited at what he was going to say.

"Alright, alright! That's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed slurring his words a little. Maes looked at Edward and that for some reason made him nervous. "Now let's give it up for the bride's brother! Edward Elric!" Edward almost groaned at this but the social niceties ingrained in him since he was a child kicked fast and soon he was standing up with a grin on his face.

"A toast to the groom!" He exclaimed his voice reverberating throughout the room. The room laughed at this and raised their own glass of champagne just liked Edward. "To the groom!" They echoed.

"To the bride!" He said cheerfully motioning at his sister with his champagne who smiled at him, tears in her eyes. Edward swallowed back the bitterness that seemed to go up in his throat, but nevertheless he was still grinning as the crowd echoed what he said.

"From your brother Edward, who will always be by your side!" He stepped away from his perch and approached Winry and embraced her. Roy smiled at him and Edward did his best to not look away and to give a smile back. He pulled back and resumed his impromptu speech.

"To your union, and the hope that you provide!" He laughed a little at the end of his sentence and blinked back the tears that seemed to mist his eyes.

"May you always," He paused a little and tried to swallow back the cry that wants to escape him. " _be_ satisfied." Alphonse caught his eyes who smiled at him sadly. He looked away and instead looked at the crowd. Ah, Alphonse always seemed to know what he was feeling.

He brought his glass of champagne down and drank it in one go. He gave one last grin and walked back to where he was standing a while ago. He nodded and smiled at the people he passed through but his mind was somewhere. The conversation was muddled and he felt like he was walking through water. The huge hall felt like it was warping and by the time he escaped to a veranda, the hall transformed into that beautiful ballroom months ago and he was lost in his memories.

"Fuck. That night huh?" He murmured as he slid down the walls and sat down the ground. He tipped his head back and let out a bitter chuckle.

Oh he remembers that night, he just might regret that night for the rest of his days. He could remember the ballroom and the candlelight like a dream he can't quite place. He could remember the excited look on his brother and his sister, those soldier boys tripping over to win their praise. He is after all, the son of Hohenheim Elric and no matter how rebellious, his opinion was held in high regard.

The night was fast, he can't quite remember the conversations but he would never forget the first time he saw Roy Mustang's face. Ah, he was quite handsome. Soft looking black hair, pale skin that seems to put the other ladies to shame and his eyes. Damn his eyes. It was an endless pit, it was like staring at the night sky, it was like staring at beautiful shining obsidian.

He can wax poetry about Mustang's eyes for days but what would describe it best is that, it was black and it was dark but it was shining with intelligence in a hunger-pang fame. It was like a night sky and it was beautiful.

He could remember it, he was walking side by side with his friend Maes Hughes and his squad. The soldier took one look at Edward who was as always standing at the side, trying to avoid conversation, and proceeded to give him a grin.

"Hi." Edward could've laugh at the ineloquence of Roy Mustang's greetings, he could've rolled his eyes at him and ignore him but for some unexplainable reason, his breathe was caught in his throat and he forgot his dang name. So with no words in his mind he just nodded at the soldier who smiled at him and leaned on the same wall he was leaning in. If it was another person that invaded his space he would've growled at them and let out an insult or two but Roy Mustang is not just another person.

"You know," Roy said conversationally and Edward tried not so show how affected he was by his words. It was ridiculous, he just saw the guy and he felt like his heart was aflame, every part of him aflame.

"You strike me as man who has never been satisfied." Edward raised an eyebrow at this and looked at the man who looked back at him without hesitation. What was this man getting at? Was that a sexual innuendo? He smothered that thought.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." Edward cursed and groaned inside his mind. Damn it! He sound like a pompous rich brat! But he was a little surprised when Roy just chuckled at him and looked at the dancing crowd.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied." Edward was wondering if that was good thing because Roy was looking in front of him but not seeing what was really in the crowd while wearing a bitter smile on his face. But it looks like reason left him because all that left him was a breathless;

"Is that right?"

"I have never been satisfied." The older answered back the sad smile on his face. And Edward decided that Roy looked quite beautiful, though the smile on his face was sad, Edward knew that this moment will forever be seared in his mind.

"My name is Edward Elric." The smile Roy gave him after his introduction was precious.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Edward tilted his head from the side. Roy Mustang? He never heard of his last name. He must not come from a rich family then.

"Mustang? Where's your family from?" He asked. The look of hesitation that passed quickly on his face was interesting and brought a thousand of question in his mind.

"Unimportant. There's a million of things I haven't done but just you wait." It was said with a proud and sure grin in his face and Edward decided, he liked this more than the sad smile on his face.

"Roy come here!" The comfortable and somehow intimate atmosphere between them was popped like a bubble when Roy's friend, Maes Hughes called Roy. Roy looked at Edward apologetically and motioned at his friend before going.

When Roy left, Edward let out breathe he doesn't know he was holding. Man so this what it feels like to match wits with someone at your own level aside from your siblings and your father. Edward grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter that was passing by and he can't help the grin in his face. He felt bubbly and excited.

It was like the feeling of freedom and seeing the light after days of being caged. Edward tried to not let out a girlish giggle. Gosh he was not some highschool with a crush, but the grin on his face says otherwise. Edward's fantasy was startled when another blond leaned on a wall he was leaning in and gave him a too familiar smirk.

"So Roy Mustang huh?" Edward groaned at his brother and face palmed. Man, Alphonse just sees everything.

"Shut up Al." Alphonse laughed at this and punched him in the shoulder good naturedly. "Come on brother, why don't you tell what you talked about."

"You'll laugh at me you little shit and what even gives you the idea that I like him?" Alphonse rolled his eyes at this and shuffled closer.

"Come on brother, I was not born yesterday. And I sure didn't say anything about you liking Roy Mustang." Edward let out a second groan that night for his slip and cursed his brother's sharpness. With one look on his brother, Edward realized that he would quit nothing at bothering him so he acquiesced.

"Fine." He said as if it was against his will but Alphonse saw the grin and the spark in his eyes and he knew his brother was down in the count and was drowning in 'em. "Talking to him was like Ben Franklin with a key and kite, you see it right?" He asked gesturing at Roy. Alphonse laughed at this, trust Edward to use someone like Ben Franklin as a metaphor.

"The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three and everything we said was in total agreement," He paused and looked at Alphonse with a blush on his face. "Don't laugh and this may be cheesy but everything was a like a dream, a bit of dance, a bit of a posture and a bit of a stance." Alphonse promised to not laugh but he can't quite hold in the snicker that escaped him. Edward glared at him but continued.

"He's a bit of a flirt," The older said pointing at the black haired man in the dance floor who whispered something to the girl he was dancing with and as if to prove Edward right, the girl blushed. "but I'm gonna give him a chance. If there was something interesting is was about his family."

Alphonse raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Family?" Edward nodded at this, not removing his eyes on Roy.

"His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance." Alphonse hummed at this.

"He was probably penniless." Edward laughed at this and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's probably flying at the seat of his pants. But doesn't matter though, look." He gestured once again to the still flirting soldier.

"Handsome, and boy, does he know it. He could probably climb to the top with just his face." Edward said.

"Yeah but the peach fuzz, he looks like he can't grow it." Edward slapped his brother at the back of his head in this comment. The brothers' conversation was cut off when their one and only sister, Winry Elric rushed towards them with excitement.

"Ed! Al!"

"That's brother for you, you little-"

"We all know who's little here Ed." Winry retorted and Edward has to remind himself that they're in a social gathering and he can't just murder his sister in front of all this people.

"Ed… I…" Edward raised an eyebrow at her blushing face, he turned at where she was looking at and he looked at her face.

She was _helpless_. And he knows that she is _helpless_. And her eyes are just _helpless._

Edward pushed away the thought that was growing in his head and faced Winry with a grin on his face.

"What's the problem you in love?" The laughter that left him was too bitter to be genuine, he could see it in Alphonse's face but Winry was still staring at the man that made her helpless.

"Edward. That one's gotta be mine! Help me push away those girls from him!"

She was looking at Roy Mustang.

"I see." Somewhere in him, something broke.

"Eh Winry?" Alphonse asked looking worriedly at Edward. "But you see, brother he-"

"Alphonse." The eldest said shaking his head at Alphonse. Edward gave Winry a reassuring smile and walked towards Roy Mustang.

"Wait Ed where are you going?" Winry asked as if she just woke up from her reverie. Edward just gave her a smile that felt far from genuine, but Winry was still enveloped by the feeling of being rendered helpless by a man to get anything from Edward's smile.

"Brother." Alphonse said grabbing his hand when he was halfway through Roy. "Brother, you liked Roy Mustang first, I know Winry would understand just te-"

"Alphonse. You know," Edward said conversationally as if he was totally not shattering. "I realized three fundamental truths." He ended it at that not bothering to elaborate. Alphonse was smart he would get it.

Edward tapped at Roy's shoulder and gave him a grin. "May I talk to Colonel Mustang for a minute?" After excusing Roy, the soldier followed him.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked quizzically.

"I'm about to change your life." Edward was breathless by the smile Roy gave him back and he wondered if it was not too late to steal Roy away.

"Then by all means lead the way." The blackhaired man said. Edward banished the thought in his mind as he led Roy.

There was three fundamental truths Edward realized at the exact same time after talking with Winry.

 _Number one,_ he was in a world where his only job is to marry a rich girl. Winry and Alphonse would, could not live in an arrange marriage. So maybe if he married into a rich family and elevate their status, his siblings could marry out of love. So he's the oldest and the wittiest and gossip in Central City is insidious. Roy Mustang is penniless. But that doesn't mean Edward wants him any less.

They arrived in the corner where Winry and Alphonse is standing. He ignored Alphonse's looks and gestured to Winry. Winry grinned at Edward but her smile turned more lady like when she glanced at Roy.

"Winry Elric. It's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied.

"Elric?" Edward face that was on autopilot gave Roy a grin.

"My sister."

 _Number two,_ he probably only talked to Edward because he was one of the Elric siblings. That would elevate his status and Edward has to be naïve to set that aside. Maybe that is why Edward introduced him to Winry now that's his bride. Edward laughed bitterly in his head. Nice going Edward, he was right. You will never be satisfied.

"Thank you for all your service." Winry demurred. If Edward was not introducing the man he liked to his sister he would've laughed at how his normally loud sister was trying hard to look lady like.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Edward blinked back, he wondered why his eyes was misting.

"We'll leave you to it." He said with a robotical laugh before grabbing Alphonse.

"Brother, why?" Edward looked at Alphonse and the smile he gave him was entirely too broken and Alphonse didn't know what to do. Should he ensure the happiness of Edward or the happiness of Winry.

 _Number three._ "Alphonse, I know Winry like I know my own mind. Though that girl is manlier than you and me combined, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her I love him she'd be silently resigned. He'd be mine," Edward swallowed back the sob that mysteriously appeared. "And she would say 'I'm fine'." He and Alphonse chorused, "She'd be lying."

"Brother." Edward blinked and suddenly he was in the veranda, the ballroom fading back into his head leaving him with tears in his eyes. He wiped the tears and looked at Alphonse who settled at his side.

"You know Al, I introduced them and all. I know this would happen but when I look at the sky during night, it was Roy's eyes that I see. As I romanticize what might i-if I hadn't.-" Edward choked at his own words. He hugged his knees, rested his hand on it and hid his face on Alphonse's view. He tried to lower his voice but a sob left him, and another and another, and Edward was full on crying as his brother embraced him at his sister's wedding with the man he loved.

When he let it all out he looked up at Alphonse with his tear stained face and smiled. "At least Winry's his wife…. A-at least I can keep his eyes in my life." Alphonse sighed at this but didn't bother saying anything, he knew that his brother would me more comforted if he just stayed silent and sat by his side. The younger brought his handkerchief and wiped at the tears in Edward's face. Edward just let him be.

"Wait here, I'll get you a drink." Alphonse whispered. Edward nodded, a little glad that he was now alone. He glanced at the sky above him.

And he knew despite all the words he said, Edward would never be satisfied.

Roy Mustang will never be satisfied.

"Edward." The said young man looked up and once again, just like that one night long ago, his heart was aflame every part of him aflame.

"Roy." He greeted him back as if his eyes was not swollen. The blond was about to stand up when Roy sat beside him and looked up at the sky.

"Can I tell you something?" Roy asked. Edward cursed the heavens. Why do they have to be cruel? Can they not see that he can't stand to talk to Roy right now? Just looking at the soldier hurts so much.

"Sure." Edward answered back.

"This happened months ago so don't worry okay? I'm already past it." Roy mumbled. Despite being heart broken, Edward Elric is still Edward Elric so without too much though in it he retorted, "Just get on with it you Colonel Bastard."

"Really Ed?" The soldier asked incredulously but the smile in his face was fond. Edward cursed it to hell.

"It happened all those months ago, in the Winter Ball we met."

Roy looked up and closed his eyes. The soldier could still remember it. The beautiful ballroom, the candlelight that made everything feel like a dream that he can't quite place.

"It just felt wrong to not tell you and it may sound weird."

There was where Roy saw a beautiful blond. Sharp tongue with an even sharper wit. _He_ was beautiful.

"You know, I liked you all those months ago."

 _Ah._

"Don't worry though. I love Winry now. I love her more than anything in this world."

"I see."

"I'll go now. I think Maes looking for me."

"I see."

Edward was left alone.

"Brother?"

Edward looked at Alphonse and laughed.

"Al, How cruel."

* * *

 _A/N: So yeah? I know what you're thinking. "Seriously a Hamilton!AU?! It's like 2018 now and you still hung up on that?"_

 _I know people and I feel like crying, I just discovered Hamilton and I swear I ship John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton so much! LAMS 4EVER!_

 _But that's beside the point. Anyways this idea came when I was doing my laundry and hanging my clothes while listening to Hamilton for the nth times. I was like, "OMG IT TOTALLY FITS THEIR PERSONALITY!" And yeah I totally have to write it or I'll go crazy._

 _So anyone who read this knows Hamilton? Do you like it? Is what I wrote okay?_

 _Thanks for all those who read until here, hope you like it people!_


End file.
